


Centerfold

by celestialkeywielder



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialkeywielder/pseuds/celestialkeywielder
Summary: Inspired by Chris Evans' recent high school reunion and the song "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band. Unnamed character x Chris Evans.





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! This is my first story uploaded on this site!

Chris sighed, twisting the top off a beer and nearly collapsing into his couch. His week had been exhausting, but his weekend wouldn’t be as much as an escape from it all as he had hoped. His twentieth class reunion was Saturday night, and even though he was excited to see all the kids from his grade again, he kind of felt like skipping. Class of 1999… jesus he felt old. He was 37 years old and hadn’t seen anyone from high school in over a decade. He’d barely thought of most of them.

There was one… one person that made his stomach twist. He wondered what she’d been up to. She was his homeroom angel for four whole years… he’d had the biggest crush on her for all of high school. She was the prettiest girl he’d ever known, all rosy cheeks and big blue eyes… probably one of the only girls that could make him nervous if he was being honest. 

His memories of her weren’t fresh but they sure as hell were cherished. She crossed his mind every once in a while, and every time she did he felt wistful. She was like a pure angel, and he knew he sounded perverted but dammit he couldn’t help it. He’d been half in love with her for four years. Sometimes after a bad breakup he’d daydream about her, about finding her after all these years… god, in a perfect world they’d get married and have gorgeous babies. 

He remembered being in homeroom with her, when she would wear his favorite shirt. It was a blue sweater that hugged her snugly, and he always knew how much he ached to touch her, see how that soft, fuzzy fabric felt against his fingers… she’d pass him notes about random things, always with that cute smile and those pink cheeks. She always dressed up so cute, pretty dresses and short skirts. He’d refused to stare, knowing that he could not get caught looking at her, that would be way too embarrassing. He’d been shy around her, but she was friendly and always made an effort to talk to him. Their desks always had been right next to each other, after all. 

There were a few times that she got him to hold a full-on conversation with her, but there was one time he remembered vividly. Of course it had been about musical theater. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

“Hey, Chris, I went to the show this weekend. I thought you guys did a really great job.” She’d smiled at him as soon as he sat down, and he felt his face burn. She was actually complimenting him on something. He’d thought it was awesome. 

“Oh, thank you.” He coughed out, trying not to sound awkward. She grinned again, and he’d thought that was the end of it, but to his surprise she continued talking. 

“I was thinking about trying out for the fall play next year, what do you think?” Her head was cocked slightly to the side, those baby blues nearly knocked him out of his seat. He gulped, not sure what to say. 

“I-I mean, if that’s something you’re interested in, I say you should go for it.” He cleared his throat, trying not to jump up and start singing joyous praise at the thought of getting to be in the fall play with her. 

“You can’t be serious, we’ve got volleyball practice every day after school. You don’t have time for the play.” Her best friend Amber had interrupted, but she just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not sure I want to try out for the team next year. I barely got any time on the court this year.” she turned to her best friend to defend herself, and Chris thought that their conversation was over. 

“Chris, tell her we need her on the team more than you need her for the play.” Amber complained, and he bit his lip, not sure how to respond. 

“Uh…” he wasn’t sure whose side he was on. He’d be ecstatic if he got to spend hours with his crush every day after school, but her friend wanted her to stay on the team. “It’s her decision, I think.” His stomach dropped as he said the words, but he knew it was too good to be true anyways. She looked at him, a hesitant frown on her perfectly plump lips, but she turned back to Amber with a sheepish grin. 

“You’re right, Amber. I should stay on the team instead.” And that was the end of that. His dreams had been crushed, but it was for the best. He’d never have enough game to ask her out anyways. She was pretty, popular, everyone liked her and she always had a friend to talk to. 

They’d gone their separate ways at graduation and he hadn’t seen her since. He wondered what she’d been up to… maybe she was married. His stomach sank. There had always been a part of him that hoped they’d meet again, later in life, when he wasn’t so shy around her and he could finally sweep her off her feet. Chris had definitely grown up, and come to his own. But if she was already taken, then that dream was dead. Maybe he should look her up… just to see. No, he shouldn’t. But he wanted to know. He wrestled with himself for a few minutes, not sure what he should do…

A quick Google search wouldn’t hurt, right? He took out his phone, fingers hovering over the search bar. Chris painstakingly typed in her name, letter by letter, stalling a bit. He set the phone on the coffee table, staring at the blinking cursor as he waited to press “search.” He took another large swig of his beer, noticing it was nearly empty, before sucking in a deep breath and pressing the blue search button. He held his breath as it loaded. He didn’t really see much at first, no social media profiles, just links to magazines. Was she a writer now? Maybe she did articles. His brow furrowed as he looked closer at one of them, noticing it was to Playboy. She wrote for Playboy? He was even more confused now than he was before. He’d never realized that she had expressed any interest in journalism. He clicked the link and waited for it to load, taking another swig of his beer. 

When the page finally loaded fully, he choked, beer spraying from his mouth, through his nose, all over the coffee table. He coughed, wiping his face with the hem of his shirt, struggling to catch his breath. Because right there on his screen was his homeroom angel on a centerfold spread. His blood ran ice cold, he had no idea how to process the information. He just simply stared. Holy shit. He was almost horrified, how had that sweet angel become a nudie magazine girl? But looking at her now… it was almost too much. Insanely sexy negligee, barely there bikinis, even naked on a fucking motorcycle. What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? 

Jesus Christ, he couldn’t stop looking. The pictures were blaring out at him, and he felt his pants tighten. He quickly shut his browser, feeling embarrassed. Come on, he wasn’t some horny teenager. This was a woman, one that he knew in real life, and this was her profession. Who was he to judge? He’d done his fair share of half-naked jobs. He had no right to think any less of her for it. But holy shit he hadn’t been expecting this. He’d expected a quiet, demure kind of girl. The one that he remembered. But she changed, and so had he. Would things be the same between them?

He’d find out soon enough. He took a cab to the place it was supposed to be held, thankful he was able to go since he was filming in Boston anyways. The Defending Jacob series was a welcome challenge, different from the characters he played in the past. As soon as he stepped in the door he smiled at the woman handing out name tags, not quite recognizing her, but he picked his up and scrawled his name over the front. He wanted to be just like any other guy that was coming to the reunion. He just wanted to be Chris. He loved what he did, don’t get him wrong, but getting to be someone other than Chris Evans, the man who played Captain America, well, it was pretty nice. 

He met up with a lot of old friends, got to play catch up with a lot of people with families. He felt the tug of want for what they had, the family, the babies, the close friends he could always depend on. All he wanted was a family, since he’d slowed down in life it was constantly on his mind. He realized that he’d never found out if she had a family yet, most of her spreads were from a few years ago. Maybe she’d settled down, gotten a husband and popped out a few kids. He tried not to let dread pool in his stomach at the thought. He had absolutely no claim over her, hell he hadn’t spoken to her in twenty years. And besides, she wasn’t even there. 

Chris tried not to get his hopes up that she’d end up coming. He kind of wanted to ask someone in charge if she had RSVP’d but he felt like that was too creepy. She had her own life, and honestly had probably forgotten about him already. He flagged down the bartender, grabbing another beer in an attempt to wash away that feeling of longing. It was kind of embarrassing if he was being honest. She was famous in her own right, it wasn’t like she’d be into him. She probably had enough guys pining over her already, why would she want him? That shameful feeling washed over him again as the pictures flashed through his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about her like this. 

“You look pensive this evening.” the voice was close, closer than he expected anyone to be, especially in this crowd of people who were too nervous to approach a “celebrity”. He whirled on his stool, eyes alighting on her. Holy shit, she was even more gorgeous in person. His mouth opened and closed, and he glanced down at her nametag, seeing her familiar looping script neatly writing out her name. 

“I guess I am.” he forced a chuckle, trying not to stare down her low top. God, he felt like such a perv looking at her now. He’d seen her naked just a few nights ago. He tried not to flush, scared he’d give himself away. 

“Do you remember me? From homeroom?” she gave him a wide grin, beaming and he couldn’t help but notice how much more beautiful she’d gotten over the years. 

“Of course, of course, we sat next to each other all four years.” he chuckled. Her smile seemed to widen at that.

“I’m glad you remember me, I was scared you’d think you’re a hotshot now or something.” her smile turned cheeky as she said that, and she slid onto the stool next to him before she waved at the bartender. “Seltzer with lime, please.” 

“Not a big drinker?” he asked, almost surprised, and she just gave a shrug. 

“I’ve got an event to go to tomorrow night, I ship out at noon. Don’t really feel like flying with a hangover.” she explained, and he gave a small chuckle.

“Lucky you. I’m in Boston for a while longer, doing a project out here.” 

“Ooh, yeah I heard about that. It’s a series, right? Bit different from your usual movies, Captain.” she teased, and he rolled his eyes, grimacing. 

“Yeah, yeah, welcome challenge though. Haven’t done a series like this in… well, probably over ten years.” he revealed, and she shot him another grin, taking a sip of her drink. 

“See, what did I tell you? Hotshot movie star.” she teased, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Instead of the awkward one-way conversations they’d had in homeroom, this was a surprisingly easy talk. 

“What about you? What have you been up to since high school? Last I heard you were going to UCLA.” he tried to keep it casual and not reveal that he knew she was in magazines. He wasn’t sure if that was something she wanted to share.

“Oh, that didn’t last. Turns out I hated microbiology. I ended up meeting a Bunny and she got me into an opening at the mansion.” she explained, and he tried not to show any reaction.

“The playboy mansion?” he cleared his throat, taking another sip of his beer. 

“The one and only. I’m not there anymore, I’m a little old for that, but I’ve been in fashion marketing for a while, taking the odd modeling job.” he nodded along, noticing she hadn’t said anything about a relationship or any kids. 

“Sounds busy.” he commented, and she gave a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you look too old for Playboy at all.”

“Aw. You’re sweet.” she smirked, rolling her eyes. “Things have slowed down the past few years. Don’t get me wrong, Playboy was fun, but it was hard to meet guys that wanted to settle down. Hell, it was hard to even have friends that wanted to settle down.” 

“I know how you feel. It’s hard to find serious people in this line of work.” he nodded to her, and she stifled a laugh. 

“Sorry, but I’ve heard a lot of stories about you. You don’t quite come off as a serious person, you know?” she shrugged, but still had that glimmering smile on her face. 

“Yeah, yeah, my past catches up to me more than I’d like to admit. I’d like to think I’ve quieted down over the years.” he chuckled, and she sent a sly smirk his way.

“Whatever you say, Evans.” she replied. 

“Call me Chris.” he insisted, and she gave him a surprised look. 

“Whatever you say, Chris.” she quickly eased back into her sarcastic comments. 

“So, from microbiology to playboy. I’m still a little lost.” he wanted to talk more about her. Not to sound conceited, but he was sick of talking about himself. That’s all anyone wanted to know here, about his movies, what certain celebrities were like. All of that nonsense that people wanted, the gossip and the lights and the glamour. 

“So’s my mom.” she laughed. “She was pissed when I told her, but by that point I was already in the house and making more money than I could have imagined. It took me years to work up to the point where I got my own spreads, but hey, it paid off. Got my name out there. God knows I would never be able to do what I am without it.”

“You just didn’t seem the type in high school.” he admitted. She shot him a stern look, the smile leaving her face for the first time since she’d sat next to him.

“Why do you say that?” she sounded suspicious and defensive, and he so desperately wanted to take it back. 

“Nothing wrong with it, that’s not what I’m saying. I just… you always had a… well, a good image about you. Always did the right thing, always studied hard, got good grades, never partied…” 

“It’s the quiet ones you have to look out for.” she winked, the smile back on her face. Crisis averted. He tried not to sigh in relief. “Haven’t you ever heard that good girls are only bad girls that never got caught?”

“Guess you’re right.” he laughed, swallowing hard at her insinuation. 

“Always am.” she mimed dusting off her shoulder, and he laughed again, unable to help himself around her. He felt relaxed and completely comfortable for the first time that night. She hadn’t asked for photos, didn’t care about his status. She just treated him the same as she would anyone else, and sometimes that was something that stood out to him. 

“It’s really good to see you again. You look great.” he nodded at her, and she scoffed, rolling her eyes again. 

“Speak for yourself.” she gestured down at his body. “The first time I saw you in a film looking like that I hardly recognized you.”

“Are you saying I didn’t look like this in high school?” he teased, and she laughed, a gorgeous, full sound that rang in his ears. He didn’t want it to ever end. 

“Well, I’m saying that the kid I had a crush on was a little scrawnier than this.” she smirked at him. His blood froze again, and his grip tightened on his beer. 

“You had a crush on me?” he watched as she bit her lip, suddenly shy after her confession, reminding him of their old interactions. 

“Well, yeah, you were super cute and sweet. How could I not have had one?” she admitted, tracing her finger over the rim of her glass, not making eye contact. She knocked the lime wedge into her seltzer, swearing under her breath and using a hooked finger to dig it out of the ice.

“Jesus.” he groaned, leaning backwards and swiping his hand down his face.

“What? Is me having a crush on you that bad?” she pursed her lips, that defensive look back on her face.

“No, it’s just annoying, because I had a crush on you.” he laughed, almost in disbelief. She shot him a look.

“You’re shitting me.” she laughed. “You did not!” 

“Oh, I most definitely did. You never noticed how red my face got whenever you talked to me?” 

“No way,” her laugh rang out between them again. “How did you not realize that I liked you? I was going to join the play to try to hang out with you!” 

“You were not.” he fake gasped, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you?” 

“I thought you didn’t like me back!” she giggled, taking another sip of her drink. “Honestly, I don’t even like acting.”

“Incredible. Were we both stupid? I thought I was pretty obvious.” 

“I did too! God, I tried to talk to you every day, Chris.”

“I thought you were just being nice!” he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes yet again. 

“Geez, you think I was that nice to every guy?” she teased. He merely shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. 

“I didn’t know, we only ever had homeroom together.” Chris explained. “Can we just say we’re both dumb and be through with it?” he chuckled. 

“Of course.” she smiled back at him, pushing her empty glass in front of her before checking her watch. She looked at him with those wide blue eyes, a sheepish look on her face. “I promised my agent I’d get back to my hotel early…” she grimaced.

“Oh.” he swirled the rest of his beer around in his bottle, trying not to let his disappointment show. 

“... but I never said I’d get to sleep early. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand? We can catch up more at my place.” she smiled, and he tried not to gulp. “Head out of the gutter, perv, I just want to hang out.”

“My head was not in the gutter.” he defended himself as he stood, wagging his finger in front of her face. She grabbed his hand, tugging him as she walked backwards. 

“Come on Chris, we both know where it went.” she teased. He let his feet drag a bit, not quite sure where this was going. What if someone saw them going to a hotel together? That would be some insane publicity… But he had taken a taxi… and nobody knew that she had a connection to him…

“Okay.” he smiled, and she looked pretty triumphant as she turned, tugging him even faster out the back door. 

She had a nice rental car, something sleek and expensive. He wasn’t a huge car guy, didn’t really know what it was, but it had a cool, comfortable interior in the sticky night air. He slid in easily, buttery leather all over inside, and she got into the driver's seat before starting the car. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before she broke it. 

“So I hear you’re pretty political recently.” she mentioned. He let out a soft laugh, leaning his head back onto the headrest. 

“You could say that. I like to have interests outside of acting.” he explained, and she nodded.

“Its nice that you have time for interests outside your job. I know a few actors who really don’t…” she trailed off, and he felt his jaw tighten. He didn’t really like her tone of voice when she said that, it sounded pained. 

“You know this from experience?” he asked, and she shrugged, giving a non committal response. He decided not to press on the issue. “What types of interests do you have? I don’t know nearly as much about you as you know about me.” he joked, trying to lighten the mood again. 

“Oh, well, you know the usual. Eat, sleep, work, repeat.” 

“Come on, there’s gotta be more than that.” he frowned, watching her as her brow furrowed. 

“I started surfing. In Malibu, my place is by a beach. I get to go as often as I’m home.”

“And how often are you home?” he was curious at this point. 

“Not often.” she admitted. “I get pretty busy, especially during this season. There’s the met, there’s spring and summer coming up, it just all gets to be… too much to be honest.” she sighed. 

“I know exactly how you feel.” Chris felt a small chuckle escape him. “I feel like I don’t even have time to just sit and read a book for a few minutes.” 

“Exactly!” she exclaimed, pulling up to the front doors of a very nice hotel. He rushed to get out to open her door for her, and she thanked him with a smile before waving down a valet. She led him inside, bypassing the front desk and heading straight for the bank of elevators.

“Swanky place.” he gave a low whistle at the shiny services. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen better, Captain.” she teased, stepping into a sleek elevator. He forced a laugh at that, and her eyes shot straight up to his, able to see through him in an instant. “Not a fan of the nickname?”

“No, no, I am.” he assured her, not wanting to make things awkward. “It’s just weird that people see me as him. Because, I’m not.” he struggled to explain.

“I get it.” she smiled, turning to face the doors as the elevator moved upwards. “People see who they want to see.” 

“Happens to you?” he asked.

“More than I’d like to admit.” she confessed, and he shot her another look. “Once you’re a nude model, suddenly it’s like nothing else matters about you except for sex and… well, nudity.”

“I mean… that’s kind of in the job description.” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s been ten years since I was in a spread and that’s still all people think of me.” she replied drily. 

“Okay, point taken. Doesn’t bode well for me, though.” he frowned as the elevator stopped, and the pair stepped out. He let her lead the way.

“Well, what do you have to complain about?” she teased. “Being immortalized as Captain America, you’re in your prime, you’re seen as chivalrous and good and handsome. It’s nothing bad.”

“I guess so.” he stopped as she halted in front of what was presumably her door. She swiped her card through the handle and it beeped quietly before letting them in. His stomach tightened as they stepped through the doorway. They were alone, and it felt way too intimate for what he’d expected. Low lights, cushioned seats, cozy atmosphere… he was done for. He tried not to audibly gulp when she kicked her shoes off and practically laid on the loveseat.

“What, cat got your tongue? Come on, take a seat.” there was a small spot open next to her, barely a sliver, and he knew if her thigh was pressed up against his he wouldn’t be able to focus on the conversation. He chose the armchair next to her instead, hoping it would help clear his mind. “How have you been since high school? I feel like we’ve only talked about me all night.” he felt the exact opposite, Chris thought they hadn’t talked nearly enough about her. 

“I’ve been good. It’s been a wild last few years. Things have changed a lot for me.” he explained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Figures.” she smiled at him, that sweet beaming grin that he remembered. God she could still twist him around her pinky finger with that smile, he’d do anything she asked as long as she kept looking at him like that. “How is your family?” she changed the subject.

“Oh, they’re great.” he gushed on and on about them, talking about his nephews and his brother and sisters. It was something that helped him relax, something familiar to him. It meant so much to him that she cared about his family, about the man behind the screen. People only ever seemed to care about his next role, or his famous friends. 

“I saw that interview of you, you know, where you go… “I don’t wike it.” I thought it was cute.” she grinned when he told her about his nephew rubbing off on him and how he’d embarrassed himself in front of the world. 

“Oh, of course you did. You didn’t have to experience it.” he scoffed, and she let out a peal of laughter at his grumpy expression. 

“I was wrong. You’re still pretty cute.” she teased. 

“I am not cute.” Chris flushed, he felt mortified. He never wanted a girl to think he was cute, he’d rather be seen as manly, or funny, or any number of things other than cute.

“Sorry, Cap, I call em like I see em.” her smile widened. His frown didn’t disappear, but he relaxed, leaning back into his seat. “Isn’t it weird, though?” she asked, and his frown deepened in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” he tried to clarify what she was talking about. 

“Everyone we grew up with has a family, kids and picket fences and whatever the hell else they’ve got. Boats, probably.” she scoffed. “And I’m - we’re just kinda living life as it comes.” she explained. 

“Yeah.” he swallowed, not sure how to respond. She glanced at him with those big blue eyes, looking a bit sheepish.

“Sorry. I’m probably projecting my own frustrations onto you.” she smiled, but it quickly fell into a grimace. “Do you ever just, crave mediocrity?” he wasn’t sure how, but this woman was perfectly summing up exactly how he’d been feeling recently.

“Honestly?” he studied her, watching as she gnawed on her plump pink lip, awaiting his answer. “I do. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, I love what I do. But, it’s like, everywhere I go there isn’t an escape. Even when I’m doing nothing, there’s contracts that need to be signed, scripts to be read, auditions to consider going to.” 

“Chris Evans auditions?” she teased, leaning forward with a sparkling glint in her eyes. He felt reminiscent when she did that, it was something she’d often do in homeroom, conspiratorially whispering to him before he’d blush and fumble over his response. But this time he wasn’t going to mess it up, he was going to be smooth and suave and, hopefully, interesting enough to keep her attention.

“Occasionally. When I want to get outside the box. It’s like, well, people see me as my past roles, and they don’t picture me as what I could be. Like, I had to go out and fight for Gifted.” he admitted.

“Really?” she slumped onto her hand, propping her chin up and looking rapt with attention. “They couldn’t see you as that character?”

“Apparently not.” he sighed, leaning back into his seat a bit more. “What about you? Craving mediocrity.” he questioned, and she pursed her lips, glancing down at the throw pillow on her seat and plucking at a loose thread.

“People think I’m a party girl, that I’m loose or something, that I want to live on the wild side. Honestly, I just… I want to start a family. I want to have a home. I want to come back after a long day and know that someone’s going to be there for me.” she didn’t meet his eyes the whole time she spoke, but his heart panged with longing. He felt the same. 

“Yeah. I really… yeah.” he fumbled over his words again, and he wanted to bash his head into the wall. Could he sound any more stupid? But she trained those baby blues on him again with a small smile. 

“I’m glad you get me.” she revealed. He smiled, nodding back at her, afraid to say something stupid again. “I feel like people just don’t understand what it’s like to have basically your entire life documented online.”

“And your entire ass.” he teased, and she scoffed, leaning over to smack his knee. 

“Okay Mr. America’s ass, go ahead and be a hypocrite. I see your thirsty fans.” she smirked, and he opened and closed his mouth, feeling his ears burning. 

“Well, we can’t all have America’s ass.” he shrugged, pretending like he wasn’t embarrassed at the thought of her checking his ass out. “I’m sorry that you lost out.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m okay with the dwindling fame of my bare ass.” she rolled her eyes, and he barked out a laugh, surprised by her dry humor. 

“Well, I guess it’s pretty nice.” he revealed, and she flushed. Fucking finally, he thought. She rarely showed any reaction to anything he said, so he saw that blush as a win. 

“All men think all asses are nice. Mine’s only special because I proudly displayed it on the covers of magazines.” she quickly recovered, shooting a triumphant smile at him. He sighed.

“If that’s what you want to believe.” he forced his eyes to stay on hers, trying not to look at the ass in question.

“I do.” she nodded. He smiled back at her, staying quiet, but the silence was thick and deafening between them. His skin tingled, noticing how close she’d gotten to him over the course of the evening. She was practically on the edge of her seat, and he realized he was too. Was this a moment? Should he lean in and kiss her? Was that too forward? Probably, this was the first time they’d spoken in two decades. His eyes flickered down to her lips, where she was gnawing again. Fuck. He had to go, or he was going to do something he’d regret. 

“This was fun, but it’s getting a little late.” her eyes widened as he spoke, and she glanced at her watch.

“Oh. Wow, it is getting a little bit late… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you so long.” she apologized as he stood, and she scrambled to her feet. “I’m, uh…” she stammered, at a loss for words for the first time that night. “Goodnight then. I’m glad we got to catch up.” she smiled nervously. He hesitated, not sure what protocol was for saying goodbye to an old classmate. Shake hands? Hug? She decided for him, stretching on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek.

“Goodnight.” Chris nodded to her, heading for the door. He was still wearing his nametag, he noticed, as he reached for the handle. 

“Wait, Chris?” he paused as he heard her call out to him. Chris turned to face her, and his stomach twisted at the look on her face. She was biting her lip with her face all scrunched up, and she just looked so damn cute and sweet. “I’m-I just-I’m really gonna kick myself if I let you walk away again.” she sighed, sounding frustrated. 

“What?” he felt a little bit confused, not sure what she wanted.

“I was wondering, I don’t know… god, ever since high school it’s like you’re the only guy I can ever think of.” she laughed breathily, but his eyes didn’t stray from hers, the baby blue shimmering with worry. “I just… do you think it would be okay if we saw each other again? As… something other than old classmates meeting up?” she bit her lip again, gazing up at him with a hopeful expression. How could he say no?

“Yeah, yes. Of course.” he nodded, probably a little too eagerly. But the bright smile that came over her face made him forget his embarrassment, if only for a moment. “Oh, I’ll, uh, hang on.” he fumbled getting his phone out of his pocket, ears burning the same way that they did in high school. “Here, I’ll call you. What’s your number?” she stepped forwards, holding her hand out for his phone and he practically dropped it into her hands, almost too eager to get her contact information. She typed in her name and her number, presenting the new contact to him with a nervous smile. 

“Um, bye. Again.” he leaned down when she went to kiss his cheek again, her lips just barely pressing against the corner of his mouth. Her hand was placed delicately on his shoulder, and she slowly moved away, nearly frozen as their eyes met. Her lips parted, he was pretty sure she didn’t do it on purpose though. His hand dropped off the doorknob, tentatively touching her waist. She leaned into his palm, arching her back as her face came closer. 

He licked his lips and she fluttered her eyelids and all of a sudden they were kissing and holy fuck it was better than anything he had ever imagined. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, nails scraping against his scalp. He almost went cross eyed, fuck that felt good. He palmed at her sides, her ass, her thighs, anything he could do to make him feel closer to her. He hitched one of her legs up and over his hip, pressing her into the door. When had he spun her around? He wasn’t sure. She was intoxicating, the taste of her made him feel lightheaded. He rutted himself between her thighs on instinct and she let out a low moan, angling herself to press more firmly against him. She pulled back, gasping for air as he mouthed downwards, tasting the skin on her neck as her chest heaved. 

“Ch-Chris.” she sighed, and he glanced up in time to see her eyes fluttering closed, her hips moving against his. Shit, she was beautiful. Not only that, she was smart, and funny, and unapologetic. She was cute in high school, but sometime between then and now she’d practically morphed into his dream girl. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward with her but he’d waited twenty years for this moment and he wanted her clothes off. No matter how good she looked in them. 

“Can I admit something?” he groaned into the hollow of her neck, hoisting her up and wrapping both of her legs around his waist. 

“Hmm?” she arched into his mouth again as he pulled her off the wall, and she sat perched on his hips so perfectly as he moved her that he almost lost his train of thought. 

“I lied, I didn’t have a crush on you just in high school.” she paused, pulling away from his lips and staring down at him.

“What?” she frowned, and he quickly dropped her on the bed.

“I had a crush on you this whole fucking time.” he groaned, leaning down to press his lips against hers again. She let out a soft noise that made his blood boil, and he groaned when she wrapped her legs around his hips again. 

“Me too.” she sighed, tilting her head back as he mouthed over her neck again. “I s-saw every one of your movies, I followed you on - shit.” she moaned as his lips latched onto her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. “Off.” she breathed, reaching for the hem of the top. He was much too happy to oblige her of that request.

“If I’m being honest, I was scared to keep tabs on you.” he sighed, hands reaching behind her to pluck at the clasp of her bra.

“What? Why?” she asked, helping him to wriggle out of the straps. 

“I thought you’d be married with kids by now… and then my chance with you would’ve been gone.” he murmured into her breast, and she sighed out a moan, pressing his face closer to her bare skin. 

“Every time you were dating some beautiful model I got so jealous.” she confessed, and he hummed against her skin. 

“Don’t talk about anyone else right now. I just want it to be us.” Chris mumbled, kissing her again, this time less sloppy than the others. Her hands shucked up the bottom of his shirt and he had to pull away to yank it off. Chris felt his eyes rake over her, chest heaving and practically begging for his touch.

“Is it weird?” she blurted, and he paused, glancing up into her eyes.

“Huh?” he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Seeing me naked. In person.” she explained, and he felt a laugh escape him.

“What?” he was still confused, and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“I feel like it’s weird for me. Like, you’ve already seen me naked and I’ve seen you, well, mostly naked except for your-”

“It’s weird.” he nodded, but his hands moved to grasp hers, tugging them away from where she was covering herself. “But only because you’re making it weird. This… is nothing like the photos.” his hands moved over her skin, and she let out a stuttering sigh as his palms caught on her hardened nipples. 

“It isn’t?” she asked, her breath hitching in her throat when his mouth moved over her torso. 

“No. It’s so much better.” he revealed, and she barked out a laugh that quickly turned into another one of those soft sounds that were beginning to drive him crazy. 

“Flatterer.” she teased, gripping his shoulders and pulling him back up to press her lips against his again. He thumbed the button on the pants she was wearing and she tore her mouth away from his. Chris froze, worried he’d done something wrong.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he stammered, and she shot a look at him.

“What? Help me get them off.” she unbuttoned her pants and struggled, wiggling them down her hips. He practically sighed with relief, gripping the waistband and yanking them down her legs. She let out a squeal when she moved with the fabric, but quickly got over it, fumbling with his belt instead. He helped her shuck them off, leaving them both panting in just their underwear.

“This is okay, right?” Chris needed to be sure before they went any further. She nodded eagerly, and he tried not to whoop with excitement. That would be too weird, even for him. His hands moved gently down her sides, ghosting over the sides of her underwear, but he paused, glancing back up at her for confirmation.

“Just take them off already for Christ’s sake.” she groaned, and he happily obliged, tugging the scrap of fabric down her legs. She sucked in a breath as his hands slid back up her thighs, thumbs dangerously close to her when he squeezed her legs. She was soft and lean, all smooth skin and hard muscle that he just couldn’t get enough of. He shifted himself downward, nudging her thighs apart with his shoulders, and she let out another gasp. Her hands were suddenly tangled in his hair and he tried not to groan as her nails raked over his scalp again. He took in a deep breath before leaning in, closing the distance with a tentative pass of finger over her clit. Evidently she liked that judging by the low groan that fell from her lips, almost echoing through the quiet room. Her hands left him, moving to clutch at the bedsheets beside her hips when Chris slid a finger over her folds, gently, experimenting with what she was okay with and what she wasn’t. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” he hesitated again, and she groaned.

“Chris.” she sat up, giving him an exasperated look. “If I wanted you to stop you’d know it. I’ve been pining over you for over two decades so can we get on with it? Please.” she huffed, and he gave her a shocked look before letting a out a relieved chuckle.

“Your wish is my command.” he promised, and the corners of her lips quirked up in a sultry grin.

“That’s what I like to hear. Continue.” she practically ordered him, and he was quick to follow her command, bringing his mouth over her clit and swiping his fingers at her entrance again. Her hips bucked and she moaned, he was beginning to learn that she was very vocal. And, honestly? Chris didn’t mind one bit, in fact quite the opposite. The pleased noises she made inflated his ego, and he had to grind his still-clothed erection into the bed for some friction, almost desperate for it. Chris slid his fingers over her once more before dipping the tips in, and she gasped, arching her back and pushing her hips closer, practically chasing his fingers to get what she wanted. He did as she seemed to be asking for, pushing two fingers inside achingly slow until he was up to his knuckles. Then he pulled out at the same pace, dragging his fingertips down her walls, another gasping moan echoing through the room as she writhed at his touch. “Faster!” she groaned, and he began to pump his fingers, scissoring and pressing and twisting to get more of those gorgeous noises to leave her lips. He dragged over what appeared to be a particularly sensitive spot and she froze, knuckles white against the sheets as her head fell back into the pillow. The keening moan that escaped her was different, and while her walls tightened around his still-moving fingers he’d realized that she had came. That was fast, Chris had to admit. He withdrew his fingers, lapping away the stickiness that was there and crawling back up to see her face.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, and she shifted underneath him again, eyes snapping open with a grin already in place.

“Better than okay.” before he realized what was happening, her knees had pressed into his sides and she flipped them, straddling his waist. “God, this is a sight that I never imagined I’d get to see up close.” she sighed, raking her fingertips over his chest. He tried not to squirm at the sensation, and she moved one hand up to flick at his nipple. He wasn’t surprised as he felt it harden, but he was surprised when she sealed her mouth over it. Women usually didn’t pay that much attention to places like that on him, but it was a welcome change. He felt himself groan when she bit down gently, as if she could tell he wasn’t completely focused on her. His hand slid up her thigh, settling at the smallest part of her waist to steady himself. She wasn’t touching him at all below the belt and even though the nipple-play was nice, he had different endeavors in mind. He moved so he was gripping her hips with both of his hands, sitting up and jostling her from her position. She slid down his waist until she was settled in his lap, her core directly over his near-painful erection.

“I think I’m about done with the foreplay, you?” he asked, his voice even sounding deeper to his own ears. God, he was too ready to get to the main event, and her blue eyes flashed before darkening, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

“I’m ready when you are. Oh, hang on.” she leaned over the side of the bed for a moment, still settled in his lap, and he took the momentary reprieve to settle against the headboard. She returned with a foil packet pinched between her fingers, and he praised god that she had one on her, because he sure as hell didn’t. Never in a million years did he think this was how his night would end. He was still covered, and when she moved her hand and palmed him over his shorts he had to hold back a groan. Her warm fingers pumped him a few times, though he was already painfully hard. 

“Shit.” he muttered, his head tilting backwards as her fingertips fluttered over his waistband, slipping just inside. 

“Think we can get these off?” his eyes felt lidded as she bit her lip, looking up at him coyly. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” he grunted, shifting his hips to assist her as she pulled them down his thighs. He almost laughed as his shaft sprang free, bouncing against his thigh, and her breath hitched in her throat. 

“Oh, wow. Hollywood doesn’t do you justice. Is this all for me?” she murmured, dragging her hands down his chest and settling on his hip bones. He tried not to shudder. 

“Hollywood doesn’t do me justice?” he clarified, and she stifled a laugh, running a finger lightly over the dip that was oh so dangerously close to where he wanted her to touch him. 

“I’ve seen Not Another Teen Movie.” he groaned at her smirk. “And What’s Your Number. Gotta admit that you wore your nude scenes well, but this…” she sighed, sliding her hands over his chest again. “So much better.” she mimicked his words from earlier.

“Stealing my lines?” he teased, and she groaned, grinding against his thigh. He tried not to tense up, letting her pleasure herself while he waited for an answer. 

“Is now really the time for this conversation?” she gasped, and he moved to palm one of her breasts, running his thumb over her nipple. 

“You’re right. Maybe next time.” he replied, and she smiled at him, picking up the condom again before delicately tearing it open. 

“Glad we’re on the same page, Evans.” she slowly rolled the condom over his shaft, pumping it over him a few more times to make sure it was all secure. And damn did her hand feel good. He was definitely struggling to wait for her to make the first move, but it was definitely worth it as she hovered over him. What a sight. He could die a happy man, watching her line him up with her entrance, slowly sliding - god she was so wet. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, she was so tight and so wet and so hot around him, and then she started to move and he had to grip her hips to move her faster, physically holding himself back from flipping her over and pounding into her like a madman. He was trying to be a gentleman for god’s sakes. 

“Oh, fuck.” she breathed out, circling her hips before moving faster, and Chris swore under his breath, trying not to finish. “Shit, I-” she let out a garbled noise as his thumb found her clit, her movements becoming jerky. He needed to get her off first, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he left her hanging. She whimpered as he pressed harder before brushing the nub teasingly, drooping forwards to rest her head on his shoulder. Her mouth began to move over his skin, his bicep and chest tingling from her attention. 

His hips started moving on their own, thrusting up into her, and she gasped again, a low whine almost constantly leaving her lips at that point. Fuck he loved how vocal she was being, all of those noises… he could hardly contain himself. 

“Fucking hell, Chris! F-faster.” she moaned tossing her head back and grinding herself onto him harder and deeper than before. “I’m so close, so fucking close.” she gasped, and he could feel her clamping down so tightly on him he could hardly hold himself back. He pistoned as fast as he could upwards, meeting her movements thrust for thrust. She let out another keening moan as her hips stuttered, arms wrapped around his neck, and the telltale fluttering of her silky walls around him were his signal that he could let go too. Her rhythm stopped, but he gave a few more pumps upwards before he lost steam, and she drooped down, draping herself over him almost bonelessly while he softened inside her. 

“Fuck.” he swore, leaning back against the headboard. 

“You can say that again.” she mumbled, lips pressed against his tattoo. “I’ll be right back.” she sighed, shifting off him, and he shuddered as he slipped out from her still wet heat. Chris’ gaze followed her lazily as she strutted off towards the bathroom, naked and unashamed. It was a few minutes before she came back, and in that time he’d disposed of the condom and gotten his boxer briefs back on, unsure of what to do. Did she want him to leave? “Hey.” she smiled from the doorway, face bare. She must have cleaned up and washed her face. 

“Hey.” he replied, swallowing hard and trying not to be too awkward. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, slipping past him and moving to sit on the bed. The sheets were rumpled, proof of what they’d just done. He felt his blood heat up again as he thought about it. “You’re not gonna run off now, are you?”

“No!” he shook his head, stepping over to her. “No, I just… wasn’t sure what you wanted me to do.” her eyes got a little wider as she looked up at him, and he smoothed his hands up her arms and settled them on her shoulders. 

“Stay?” her voice sounded small, but his heart skipped a beat as his blood began to roar in his ears. 

“You sure?” he almost whispered. 

“Positive. I’m not quite finished with you yet.” a sultry smirk played over her lips as she looked at him, a little twinkle in her eyes. 

“You read my mind.” he grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips against. It would be a long night.


End file.
